The proliferation of wireless devices that use cellular and/or Wi-Fi frequencies for data transfer has placed increased demand on these systems. Users check e-mail, surf the Internet, download movies, and perform other tasks on cell phones, tablet computers, laptops, and other devices (collectively, user equipment, or “UEs”). To provide faster (“gigaspeed”) connections, however, additional bandwidth in the frequency spectrum—i.e., other than the traditional 2G, 3G, 4G LTE, and Wi-Fi frequencies—is needed.
To this end, new portions of the frequency spectrum—the millimeter wave spectrum have been made available for use with the coming fifth-generation, or 5G, network. This technology promises 1+ gigabit download speeds and is sometimes referred to as a “wireless fiber” network. 5G network frequency allocation has already begun, with frequencies from approximately 600 MHz-100 GHz. The 5G network and associated technologies are rolling out in some areas now and other areas in the near future.